prevailingwindsfandomcom-20200213-history
War of tomorrow (PW RP)
This Role play is the Introductory story of Mars and Rinn and is part of the Shatterpoint Time line. http://prevailingwinds.wikia.com/wiki/Shatter_point_Time_line The Current writings are a description of event wrote as entertainingly as I can in the short time I have. Chapter 1 The Story begins within the city of Westdesmoines, Iwoa where Mars is was on his way back from a day at high school. Being the super hero that he with said powers he is attacked by a giant robot of an advanced design. A fight breaks out with mars running for his life as his attacks do little damage, but after some running Mars lures it to a burger Restaurant and use's the gas cookers in the place to cause a huge explosion to damage the robot good. Across the street in an ice Cream parlour, Alaine and Technovolt where both enjoying an ice cream (Well more Alaine), They both see the explosion across the street and spring to action. After some fighting the robot retreats and the sound of police are heard on the way. Hearing this Mars jumps up and makes a run for it surfing along the telephone lines, Which ended in him not paying attention in his showing off and saying bye to techno and alaine by noticing the downed telephone line and falls on to the police vehicle. The Police come to check if he is alright then the police radio sends a message to watch out for a suspect of mars's description over the destruction. Skype log Chapter 1 Techno and alaine were in an ice cream parlour* Techno was disguised as a dog* Saren: -KABOOM!! And Alaine was eating Ice cream out of a glass on her construction of book steps to reach it* Ghosty: "Huh?" Alaine almost fell right into the ice cream dish, but fortunately saved herself. "What's going on?!?" Across the street there was a huge explosion* The burger restaurant blew up Ghosty: Alaine looked over in that direction, shielding her eyes slightly. She climbed down, jumping onto Techno's head. "Come on, we gotta go help!" Fro: "If you insist..." Ghosty: Alaine pointed in the right direction, though the right direction was pretty damn obvious. Way to go, tiny. Saren: -it was the local burger shop, judging by the smell of deep fried grease in the air. Fro: He starts making his way to the wrecked shop. The fire was raging* Ghosty: Alaine's eyes were darting about, looking for people that were hurt, or maybe even people who looked suspicious. Saren: There was a robot larger than techno... and a green wolf about to jam a metal rod inside the head of the robot. Fro: "What..." Ghosty: "Huh? What's going on?!?" Saren: "Eat shit you sickening pile of slaaaaag!!" The robot Screeches from the damage and smacks the wolf sending him flying into a car* Saren: "Aghh! Son of a-!" He stumbled around, it should be noted that the wolf made an indent but was otherwise fine aside from bits of glass sticking out. Ghosty: "Come on, we gotta help! Dangit, my suit's still back at the EDF...." Fro: "Alaine, stay back." Saren: Hopefully the metal rod was stuck in the robot's head, because what happened next actually depended on that. Ghosty: "But I wanna-!!" Alaine sighs, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument. "Fiiiine...." The Robot tried to aim its lasor sights but it was all over the place* Fro: He sets her down, somewhere safe. He goes back to normal and rushes the Robot. Robot: Sensors damaged Saren: Le wolf stuck his hands out... And fired electricity at the head of the bot where the metal rod was from the tips of his fingers. Fro: He immediately goes full stop. The robot is hit with it and stumbles back swinging its robotic tail smacking the wall* The walls smacks the bricks towards them and the wolf is smacked right on the head* Saren: 'I ain't in costume, no need to keep up appearances.. Sides, maybe these two have it. Ghosty: "EEEK!" Alaine screeched as she dodged another brick. The robot then makes a run for it as it drops a couple of grenades at their feet* Saren: He was going to leave, buuuut brick to the head equals Knock Out Saren: With that, the wolf was knocked out on the car. Grenades are beeping* Ghosty: Alaine, seeing the poor knocked out wolf, started heading over to check on him. Going the long way around to avoid danger, of course. Fro: Techno starts kicking the grenades away with his tail. Saren: The wolf looked to be a teen, with frazzled up green fur and a few tattoos on his face. Saren: All in all like your average high school delinquent. Ghosty: When Alaine got over to the wolf, she tried to shake him awake. "Hey!?! You okay?" One grenade explodes a little early hitting techno a little* Saren: His head was bleeding, so definitely a concussion of sorts. Fro: Techno falls flat, examining his tail. Technos disguise is damaged taking his disguise function offline* Techno has minor damage at best* Fro: "And there goes my normal dog day.." Ghosty: Alaine then climbed into the car they were on top of, to see if there was anything she could use to help the wolf. Any napkin or something to put over the bleeding spot...? The sound of sirens are heard* Saren: Surprisingly enough, electricity was flowing towards Mars. Saren: From the car battery assuming it wasn't destroyed. Ghosty: Alaine noticed this, and stopped what she was doing, cautiously heading back out to check on Mars. Police and fire services were seen to be coming* Saren: It was... Actually healing him, like Cole McGrath in infamous 2 Fro: "We'd best be leaving." Saren: Mars slowly opened his eyes, rubbing his head. Ghosty: Alaine seems awestruck by this. "A-are you okay, mister?" The emergency services are almost there* Fro: "We need to go." Saren: The wolf grumbled. "Yeah.. Peace.." Saren: With that, he started climbing up a telephone line and tried surfing it using the juice he had left. Ghosty: Alaine made her way back to Techno, watching this fascinating wolf with every chance she got. Fro: "You need to come in for questioning." Saren: "....." Mars kept climbing up the telephone pole, flipping techno the bird. Saren: "Peace out brah." Fro: "Stop climbing and come with us." Saren: Hopefully he had enough juice to electrosurf awaaaaay. Ghosty: "Hey! I was trying to help, you know!" Alaine seemed to take offense to this as well, even though it the birdie wasn't aimed at her. Saren: "Nahhhhh, you saw the giant killer robot. Go follow that." Ghosty: Aaaangry tiny. Saren: Mars climbed to the top and started to electrosurf awaaaaaaaay. Fro: "It'd be better if we had an intelligent source of information." Saren: Well, the wolf was officially fleeing the law. Ghosty: Alaine sighed, climbing back on top of Techno's head. Fro: Techno begins his pursuit. Ghosty: Alaine held on tight, wishing she could help but knowing she couldn't. Saren: "Lol, what are you! Casuls!!" He mocked, increasing the output to geeeet away. Fro: "Wonderful, a slang user..." He just keeps following. The wolf wouldn't have gotten that much power from a car battery to maintain a rapid speed. Saren: If that failed, he could always tether himself to a building using what he called a static tether. Saren: -actually, car batteries do tend to have a bit of juice, and he drained it dry. Saren: If he really needed to he could drain the telephone wire. Fro: (...I don't know.) Mars then fail to see the telephone wire was broke* Saren: (They have to power a car and all of its other functions for at least a year or so.) Saren: "... Fuck youuuu karma!!" He'd trip and fall onto the police car* Saren: "Hello Concussion my old friend, we meet again." Saren: With that he was out like a light. The coppers get out of the car* Cop: Hey what you doing? Cop2: you alright? Fro: Techno stops just out of sight, and cloaked. The cop radio goes off* Radio: All units be advised suspect is a teenage Green furred wolf and a possible anarchist Saren: Mars slooowly woke up in time to hear that. Saren: "....." Saren: "You guys suck, you know that..?" The cops then grab him and arrest him* Saren: "Huh, Let it be said that this will go away when I turn 18.." The wolf is taken away to the station* Saren: "Not cool bro." Saren: "I see that dog again it'll be too soon.." Fro: Techno follows the officers. Saren: "..... Or that tiny thing.. Eh, if only she wasn't so short.." The wolf sighed.. What? He's in highschool? The wolf is thrown in jail* Saren: "Ughhhh, this is gonna be so awkward to explain.." Fro: "Not the place I would've preferred him to be..." Saren: "This suuuuucks! Hoi, how long before my trial?" Fro: He calls in someone who wouldn't make a mess out of this. Ghosty: Saren Arcturias Saren: (Nooo, he'd make a mess out of it.) Saren: (And he's in rehab.) Ghosty: (That's the jooooooke) Fro: (...Excuse to not use him? Hah.) Saren: (Preeetty much, I mean come on.) Saren: (It's a legit excuse.) Fro: (It is. He made a mess of himself, so he'd have to do this.) Ghosty: Alaine looks curious. "What'cha doin'?" Fro: "Calling someone." Ghosty: "Okay! Who is it?" Alaine. Stop. Being. A six year old. Fro: "You'll find out soon.." Ghosty: "Oookay..." So who does techno call? Will the wolf ever get out of this mess? And where is saren in all of this? Screen goes to saren sleeping in his pants in the bath tub with a sailor hat on* Saren: Lol Phone ringing* He throws it at the wall and continues to sleep* Saren: Loool There was also a couple of dead assassins in the room as well* Saren: Lol Techno then gets sarens answering machine message* Fro: "...I was calling Sasha. Not Saren." Techno then notices the phone number of sasha has been changed to sarens number* And sasha's was renamed to Dumb cop bitch Fro: "...Enough of these games." Fro: He calls Sasha. "Saren had better be in his rehabilitation.." Saren: (Hakekekekekeke) Edit in the history* Saren: "We're sorry, if I haven't answered, it's because I'm in rehab... PFFFFT!! As if!" User King of the babes* Phone answers* Sasha: Hello? Techno: ... Yes, is this Sasha..? Techno: "Or.. 'Dumb Cop Bitch'..? God.. Damn it Saren." Ghosty: Alaine seems veeeeery interested. "Hello?!?" Sasha: Who is this? Ghosty: "Techno! And me, Alaine!" Techno: "New recruit.." Techno: "Anyway, we have a situation.." Techno went on to explain the situation Sasha: Techno and alaine....wait that robot dog and little alien in my sisters team? Why you calling me all of a sudden? Techno: "Well... Saren's in rehab.. And Bess is..." Sasha: Cuts him off* Oh So I guess you want me to contact my sister and tell her all about your dilemma again Sasha: OH yes because you'd never come to me with a situation you think could be handled ain't that right. techno: "Actually, we were contacting you for it.." Sasha: Because of her missions are soooo secret and she....uuhhhh.....wait really? Techno: "Yes..." Sasha: uuuhh ok whats the problem? Techno: "Well, there was a robot attack and a green wolf.. Have you listened to the news lately?" Sasha: The robot no...but there is a warrant out on a wolf I heard they may have found him recently what about him? Techno: "Well... He's an electrokinetic in a regular prison.. Aaaand this may be a recruitment drive." Techno: "Odds are, two to three hours before he breaks out." Sasha: Double his guard then? Techno: "He doesn't seem like a criminal, I mean.. he was fighting a giant robot, he may know more about it." Sasha: And rubber his cell? Techno: "And these are the home grown fat donut munching police types.." Sasha: So you have a case with a possibily innocent victim? Techno: "Yep." Sasha: Wait...did you just insult my unit? Techno: "Uhhh.. Noooooooo... Gooodddd Damn it Saren, it looks like I need to tighten security protocols.." Sasha: .....I'll be over in 5 minutes The scene ends with a to be continued sign up* Ghosty: Alaine seems kind of excited. "Yay! I get to meet this 'Sasha' lady!" Fro: "Indeed you do." Aliane would notice some of technos outter casing on his back was damaged* Ghosty: Alaine saw this. "Hey Techno.... You okay?" Fro: "..." Fro: "Why?" Ghosty: "Your back..." Fro: "What is wrong with it." Ghosty: "Looks like your plating's damaged..." Fro: "Is it?" The damage looked like a slash from the robots claws* Some sparks were coming from it* Fro: "Hm. It would seem I received damage from the robot." Something inside alaine clicked and she felt a need to examine it* Saren: Meanwhile, Mars is sitting inside the prison all bored. Ghosty: "Yeah, looks like a slash... Maybe..." Alaine crawls over to get a better look at the damage. Ghosty: Seeing sparks, Alaine tried to find the source, looking for broken wires she could try to reconnect. Alaine could see small damage to the sparking wires and connections and something came over her that she just went ahead and started fixing it* It got to a point where techno detected his disguise hologram mode is ready again Ghosty: "This goes here... That goes there..." Alaine mumbles, very focused on this little diversion. Seems like she has a knack for this kind of work. Fro: "Wha...What are you doing Alaine?" Power systems operating at 100% on techno's hud flashes* Ghosty: "Trying to fix it." Alaine blankly answered, as she kept working. Now something was definitely up, Alaine was never this... monotone. Fro: "Eh...?" Alaine then finishes fixing his systems damaged by the attack* Ghosty: "Hey! I think I got it! How's it working, Techno?" Alaine asked, back to her normal cheery self. Fro: "...Hm." Ghosty: "Is it fixed?" Alaine asked, impatiently. She seemed pretty excited to know how she'd done. Fro: "...Indeed." Ghosty: "Yaaaay!!!! I did it!!" Alaine cheered. But how, though? Fro: "Hm..." Soon a Red Car Sports car is seen on its way coming down the street fast* Ghosty: "Huh?" Alaine gets pretty distracted by this. Fro: "There she is." The Door opens and a 6ft tall German shepherd lady in a blue trench coat steps out of the car* Saren: -dumb cop bitch lights up in techno's HUD. Looks around for them* Ghosty: "Huh? Yay! Hello!!!" Alaine waved to Sasha. She looks around as her ears twitch* Sasha: Hello? Saren: -she sees purple thing on black dogbot. Ghosty: Alaine's waving like a maniac. Must be the sugar from that ice cream kicking in. Sasha looks at them with a bit of a Eehhh what face* Sasha: I guess...your alaine and techno? Saren: Dogbot nods. "To the prison..?" Ghosty: Alaine nods as well. Sasha: Alright in the car guys.... Sasha gets in the car* Saren: Soooo, techno and Alaine enter the back seat Sasha: you guys might wanna belt up... Ghosty: "Woohoo!" Alaine jumped off Techno's head, climbing up to the front and getting in a cupholder. Ghosty: Silly Alaine. Saren: "I am -glitches voice box.- Groot." Metal: The Car Rev's up* Sasha: looks at techno with a eyebrow raised* Fro: "Ignore that." Saren: It comes out in a high pitched squeaky voice. Ghosty: Alaine turns around to look at Techno. "Are you okay there buddy?" The car goes and the force of power it produces sends alaine flying out of the cup holder into the back seat* Fro: "Glitches..." And techno sinks into the back seat as well* Ghosty: "Eek!" Alaine goes flying. Fro: Techno catches her with his tail. Ghosty: Alaine gets caught, and sighs in relief. Music plays on the radio* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcJ-wNmazHQ Sasha: So whats the deal with this kid we're looking into? You said something about a robot? Saren: Mars was chilling in jail still The scene moves on a good bit as they converse the situation to sasha* Fro: "The robot and the boy were in conflict." Sasha: Well charges I've gathered from the reports pretty much have him on an arson charge and vandalism... Sasha: as well as other charges of a more minor nature the boys looking at least 20 years if this goes to the courts... Fro: "That is likely true. But the robot had a hand in those as well." Fro: "It's still around out there somewhere. And he may give some information about where it came from." Sasha: And there is video evidence of him doing it no sign of a robot in any footage or statements taken thus far... Ghosty: "What the-" Sasha: hmmm that's interesting though... Fro: "...The recent actions from earlier today involve a robot anyway." Saren: -well, Mars got bored, and he recovered enough energy. Saren: -sooo, guess what he's doing. Sasha: Its says the video evidence was given by an anonymous source Mars then heard the coppers talking* Cop1: Kid doesn't seem that bad he came along pretty peacefully Cop 2: Yeah but the evidence seems pretty stacked against him Fro: "Hm...That's suspicious." Saren: "There was a friggin giant ass robot damn it!" Cop 1: Yeah but little to no motive given... Cop 2: looks at him* Drugs maybe? He's at that age? Ghosty: "Yeah, that's really weird..." Saren: ".... Drugs.. Really?" Cop 1: Maybe its like one of those internet protest things? Saren: ".... What?" Saren: Mars sighed, looking for some kind of window. Cop 2: Yeah maybe...Kid you one of those what you call it? Cop 1: Vegan? Cop 2: yeah that's it Saren: "Vegan..? NO!! Jesus Christ I loved that burger joint!" Saren: "Okay.. It was a MxDonalds was it?" Cop1: Then why torch it? Saren: "Because there was a giant fucking robot trying to kill me." The two cops look at each other in a pause* Then both start laughing out loud* Saren: "..... Fuck it.." Mars threw his hands out in the air. Saren: He had enough juice to convert himself into electricity, was there a window he could zap himself out of? Nope* Saren: -so his only way out was through the cops? Techno, alaine and sasha arrive at the police station* Saren: -he wouldn't kill, no, at worst he'd paralyse them or knock them out. Sasha: alright guys this place is big so stay with me.. Fro: "Of course." He cloaks as a normal dog. They look at the building seeing it as a very large HQ* Saren: Mars stuck both hands through his cell door. Ghosty: Alaine latches onto Techno, holding on tight. Saren: "Ughhhhh, this is boring..." They walk into the lobby which was large with police and workers walking all around attending to the things and people* Cops walk off* Saren: Mars smiled.. With them gone he could slip through the cell doors. Mars would then notice the bars were made of plastic* Saren: Mars blinked. "How the fuck did they know..? I never bragged about my powers at all..?" Then he saw a picture on the wall* Saren: Mars took a look at the picture. "....?" Take care when dealing with juvenile suspects rough handling in the past has lead to suspect injury on metal bars thus they have been replaced with a plastic replacement to about the same strength* Saren: "..... That's bullshit!!" As mars was underage he was place in the juvenile section cells* Saren: Mars momentarily lost it, punching the wall with a lightning coated fist Sasha walking in gets addressed by a couple of cops* Cop1: Hey Detective where'd you get the pet? Saren: He starts bouncing around his cell, covering himself with lightning. Talking about techno* Fro: Techno barks Soft relaxing music played in mars cell* Saren: Mars looks for the source of the music. Sasha: heh he's my sisters watching him for a couple of days* Mars would see it was not far from the radio in the comer* Saren: Mars blinked... This was actually perfect for him. Sasha: Come on and don't look at the dogs she says to techno* Saren: Closing his eyes, he attempted to convert his body into electricity before drawing himself towards the radio. Fro: He follows. Saren: It's not like there weren't any gaps in the runner bars. Techno then sees they are going past the dog training area and is getting stared at by a lot of the police dogs* Fro: "..." Techno tries his damn hardest to ignore the police dogs. Ghosty: Alaine couldn't help but look at the police dogs. Not like they could see her anyways. They start growling at him* 5:25:09 PM Metal: Sasha: calls the lift* Mars can't quite reach the radio yet* Saren: "Damn it.." Saren: He damn well kept trying. Fro: "They're staring at me.." Ghosty: "Shh... Shh..." Alaine tries to calm Techno down. Mars almost reached it after several attempts reaching the point where the radio begins to make static* The lift arrives* Sasha: Alright in we get Fro: Techno goes in Saren: Mars kept trying, he wanted to escape after all. They go up the lift and at some point the power goes out* The lights go out in mars cell room* The radio then plays a voice* Saren: ".... FUCK!" Saren: "I WAS S-wait.. WHY DIDNT I USE THE LIGHTS!!" Saren: Mars facepalmed. "Subject confirmed...Meta based lifeform detected....acquisition delayed.....Unacceptable.....You will surrender to us and we add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own....Resistance is futile....* Saren: "Hah! Nein! Nope! Never! Nyet! No!" Sasha: Damn the power in here Sasha hits the board* Response noted...Unacceptable Response....You will Regret such invalid actions.... The radio goes back to normal music as the power comes back on* Techno feels like something was not right with that power outage* Saren: Mars tried to use the lights as a means of escape. Fro: "Something is wrong....Sasha. Are power outages like this normal?" Sasha: Yeah it happens sometimes they are still installing new generators for back up The lights were like the radio* A little bit far for his reach* But he might get there Saren: He wanted out, so he kept focusing on the lights. Fro: "This is not a normal outage." Saren: Extending his reach so he could reappear out of the cell. The Doors of the cell room open* There is a police man there coming over* Police man: Mars yes? Saren: "Yes...?" Police: Rules state you get to call to your folks at home to inform them thought I'd see if you wanna take it now? Saren: "Yes I do." Saren: 'Holy shit I cannot be this lucky.' Saren: 'God.. Thank you for being so merciful.' Fro: "How do we get out of here?" Police: Alright alright calm down kid I'll get the keys... The lift continued up the floors* Saren: Mars smiled, he would use the telephone to escape Fro: "Why are these buildings so large?!" Saren: Well, first he would tase the cop from behind. Sasha: Its police hq for most of the sector lots of staff required for such amount of resources and areas to cover. Ghosty: Alaine was just listening, her head leaning up against the back of Techno's neck. Like a little kid getting a piggyback ride. Fro: "Blasted...something caused this outage. Something that wants the boy." Ghosty: "I agree. That wasn't right...." Sasha: What for is the question* The cop comes back from the other room with the keys* Saren: Mars waited for the cop to open his cell before he tazed him. Fro: "Who knows. But we need to get him." Cop was about to open the door when he is impaled in the chest from behind with a bladed claw* He gasped a large gasp of air* Saren: "OH SHIT NIGGAH!!" As blood splats on mars's face* Saren: Mars' eyes widened as he froze up. There was human shaped machine there behind the cop* He was lifted and thrown to the wall* He then walked over to mars's cell* As this happened the lift dings* Sasha: We're here Saren: "Stay the fuck back!!" The lift doors open* Saren: Mars scooted backwards. The machine then moved to the bars and grabbed them ripping them off* Sasha, techno and allaine saw no one at the front desk* Then heard commotion in the next room* Fro: "...This is bad." Techno rushes to the source of the commotion. Saren: Mars was trying to fry the robot now, spamming electricity darth sideous style. The robot shrugs off the lighting as its hit back a bit* It then turns to see the group coming in* Music starts* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqYLKX9WQrQ&list=LLYsxSIzbYOp1S5wH1hSISqw&index=258 It then picks up a couch in the room and throws it at them* Sasha: Look out! She rolls out the way* It then fires a Rope like tether at mars constricting him and pulling him towards the robot* Fro: "Techno ducks, lunging to cut the tether. The robot then changes its arm into a weapon and blasts techno with a energy blast* Fro: He dodges. "You're not taking him!" It then swings mars at techno to knock him off* Saren: "Fu-ack!" Saren: He grabbed Techno by the tail. Fro: "!" Saren: Techno might notice that his systems were recharging. Metal: Luna here? Fro: Techno growls, then latches onto the arm holding Mars. He claws at the joint. Its weapon clicks and aims at techno's face* Charging* Saren: I shall play as Alaine The weapon stops charging* Saren: Inside the robot was Alaine, tearing up circuitry like a boss Metal: Alaine is then seen on the weapon With a couple of cables in each hand* Saren: "Guys! Guys!" Saren: She attaches the cables. Saren: Then removed them The robot looked at alaine* The weapon then began to beep* Saren: Alaine blinked, then started running as fast as her stubby little legs could carry her It then slammed techno to the ground* And stuck its weapon in technos mouth* Fro: "Ghk!" Bullets fired at the robots head* Saren: Mars let go of Techno's tail and attempted to remove the arm from Techno's mouth. The bullets caused it to stumble back a bit* Sasha was there with her pistol firing at it* Ghosty: (Jeez I missed too much T3T) Techno was freed and managed to release the tether on mars* Fro: "We need to hit it with something that will do more damage..." Now the weapons gonna blow up* Its hand weapon blasts causing some damage* It then grabs another piece of furnature and throws it at them* Ghosty: Alaine finally got the hell out of dodge, catching her breath for a moment. She turns to look at the robot for a moment, looking for other wires she could cross. Saren: Mars looked around to see a way out Fro: Techno tackles Mars out of the way of the furniture. Saren: Clocked in. Sasha: Techno Secure the kid and aliane The robot looks up mildly damaged* It looks at its arm then it turns into some sort of energy blade* Fro: "He will be upset..." Sasha: oooohhhh..... Sasha puts away her pistol and goes into her trench coat to pull out some sort of energy blade as well* Ghosty: Alaine was full on focused. "It likely can't reach the area between its shoulder joints.... I could... Yes! That's it!" Alaine climbs up a bit to get a height advantage over the robot, and tries to maneuver behind it. The Robot rushs at sasha and begins to unleash a hell of a lot of blade strikes at her as she tries to defend herself* The sword clash with light sabre style sparks flying and sounds* Ghosty: Alaine, seeing her opening, dropped down onto the robot's upper back, between its shoulder joints. Mars may try to make a get away* But with techno watching* Not likely* Sasha was then tripped up and knocked on her back* Ghosty: Alaine resumed her progress, ripping apart and recrossing wires. The robot turns to face mars* Then looks at techno* Robot: You.... Ghosty: She was trying to get the bot to just collapse, or hit itself, something to that effect. Fro: "Me." Robot: Guardian model original Detected....Mission parameters have been updated.....seize guardian model at all costs.... It walks towards them* Its chest opens and fires little devices that hit techno and emp his legs* Ghosty: "No! TECHNO!!!" Alaine makes a break for it, leaping towards Techno like a little flea to see if there was anything she could do to help. Ghosty: Maybe the charger thing would help... Chapter 3 The Scene goes to saren in the bath tub again* Saren: With a knocked out hoe on top and booze bottles everywhere* Ummm wrong heros It then goes to a scene of rustic shopping* NO! Changes the scene again to bess doing paper work* Looking bored* DAMN! Rips the Frame off till it gets to the right scene* Then it returns to the scene of Techno on the floor emp'd legs* Mars is now freed* And the robot is on its way to techno with its energy blade out* Fro: "Move..." Saren: Mars blinks. "Well.. I know that asshole is after me.. Soooo.. Hey ugly!?" Saren: Mars waved at the robot. Robot: "Guardian unit also known as Technovolt will be...disabled" and It stops and looks at mars* Saren: "Catch up if you can~" Saren: Mars converted himself into electricity and ran. Ghosty: Alaine landed beside Techno, trying to reach the little charger unit in his mouth. She was hoping that would work, but she didn't know for sure. Fro: He opens his mouth, sure enough the charger's there. The robot looks at mars then fires the emp device at technos face* Ghosty: Alaine presses the button on it, as quick as she can, before screeching as the emp came at her. Techno would be hit with a small device constantly sapping his system* Fro: What little charge enabled him to dodge the device. Uunfortunately he's back to empty, waiting for more power. The robot then begins to track mars's movements* Ghosty: Alaine, once she calmed down, tried pressing on the button again. "Come on... Techno... Stay with me..." Aliane could see the flashing device was on technos body* If she can disable them maybe* Saren: Mars was intending to leave the building, waving at the window when he got out There was more on him* The Robot Looked out of the window* Ghosty: Alaine noticed the little devices, and crawled up on top of Techno, trying to pry them off. Fro: "Ridiculous...No way they should've gotten me..." Robot: Primary target has escaped.... Robot: Priority's reset Aquire secondary target... Ghosty: "Stay with me Techno!" Alaine keeps ripping off little sapping devices, working at a furious pace... Technos systems would start coming back on* But alaine struggles with the last one* Fro: He gets up, moving at a faster pace overtime a sapper is removed. There is still one interfering but not stopping his movements more slowing him down* Ghosty: Alaine just can't seem to get the last one off. As a last attempt, she tried using her sharp fangs to rip off anything still attached. As Alaine is doing this a shadow over looms them both* Fro: Techno grabs the last device to try to tear the last one off. Regardless of physical damage, he WILL see it removed. The robot was there looking at them* Ghosty: Alaine looks back at the robot, and screeches. The robot Aimed a Flamethrower weapon out of its hand* Saren: Mars yawned, he was home free.. Now he had to get his gear and mask Robot: Small vermin like creature detected...Fire order issued Ghosty: Alaine ran, just as fast as she possibly could. Fro: Techno lashes out at the robot. "You won't touch her!" The robot is knocked back* Fro: He grabs one of the devices removed from him and jams it into the robot's eye. Robot: Error Error It still has strength to throw techno to the wall once more* Fro: Techno just gets back up and resumes tearing into the robot. Seems attacking Alaine set off a berserk button in the robotic canine. Ghosty: Alaine once she was safely out of harm's way, stumbles and almost collapses. She was getting very worn out from this fight... The robot then rips off the device and crushes its hand* Then Grabs techno and holds him up despite the damage he has done to it* Fro: Techno's tail flails, looking to grab another device. Weapon back in technos mouth once more* Ghosty: Alaine makes her way back to Techno, close enough for him to grab her. Saren: Surprisingly, Mars... Or someone wearing a mask and some weird ass suit returned Saren: Voice modulator too, can't be too careful ya know. Saren: He started smacking the robots leg joints with a metal pipe from behind. Fro: The tail grabs Alaine, dropping her onto the weapon. The robot Throws techno into a fuse box sending electricity wild on him* Ghosty: Alaine immediately starts ripping into the weapon, breaking and reconnecting wires, sabotaging the weapon as many ways as possible. As it falls to one knee and turn the flame thrower at the new comer* The fire blasts a big wave of fire at him* After a few seconds alaines handy work causes the weapon to explode* Saren: -que the newcomer to be unharmed because of a static barrier as he swung the rod at the robot's head. Ghosty: Alaine, by that point, had crawled up onto the robot's neck, resuming her work there. Rip, reconnect, rip, reconnect. Saren: "Aye batter batter batter! Swing baby Swing!!" Ghosty: Alaine ducked to avoid the metal pipe, screaming. Its arm then grabs the new comers weapon* Fro: He howls in agony. It bends it in half* Saren: ".... Well." Ghosty: Alaine twinged, wanting so desperately to go help Techno, but she had to get rid of this robot first. Suddenly a energy sword comes throw its chest* It looks down at it* Saren: "Oh cool, where can I get one of those?" Sasha was seen there with her head bleeding somewhat and breathing heavily* Fro: The electricity from the fusebox winds up dispersing, as Techno falls to the ground. Twitch. The robot back hands Sasha* Saren: ".... With that I bid you all Adios.." The robots neck starts to spark and malfunction* Saren: He starts to waaaaalk away. Robot: Malfunction....Intruder Detected Robot: Deploying anti fire measures Ghosty: Alaine tries her best to stay on the robot, still sabotaging the wiring. She was hoping to find power cords, so she could short circuit the thing, but no luck there. Fro: Techno struggles to get up, sparking. His body is still sparking with electricity as he clambers towards Sasha. Anti fire gas began to come from inside the robot heading towards alaine* Ghosty: Alaine didn't move in time. One whiff of the stuff, and she passed out, falling and landing on the floor with a painful sounding 'thud.' Sasha had recovered somewhat* Fro: He picks her sword up with his tail, and turns to look at the robot. "I'm...Borrowing this..." The robot then looked at mars one last time* Saren: And our masked hero.. Let's call it Lightning Wolf.. Just took the elevator and waved. Ghosty: Alaine was defenceless, prone to getting stepped on. It then launched another tether wire at mars bringing him back in cowboy hog tie style* Sasha then saw alaine on the ground picking her up quickly* Fro: Techno takes a few steps before breaking into a clumsy sprint, the tail gripping the sword as he swings it at the robot's arm. More specifically, the one with the built-in tether. Saren: "No no noooo!!" Saren: Mars sidestepped the wire and stepped on it Ghosty: Alaine's breath was shallow, her head already badly bruised, her face pale... Could she even make it...? Ghosty: Alas, Alaine had survived the impossible before. Saren: "I know Kung Fu!" Techno cut the arm off* Robot: Extreme damage errors Fro: His tail sways, before lashing out at the robot's leg with the sword. With all the fires happening the fire alarm came on* The sprinkles came on* Saren: He pressed the down button on the elevetor. Alaine got doused in water* Saren: "Come on come on..." Ghosty: Alaine still didn't wake up, despite this... She really needed help. Elevator: Disabled due to fire alarm Saren: "....." Thankfully he had a waterproof coat. Saren: With that, he ran for a window. Sasha: come on alaine... wake UP! She then used her finger to give CPR* Saren: "Nonononooo.. I am not going to jail for thiiiiiis..!" Ghosty: Alaine moaned, sounding pained. She didn't need CPR... It was her head that was hurt... That and she was completely exhausted. Robot: New Tactics analysed....Attack Target at home.....Use parents as leverage.... Robot: Return to base for repairs....Priority... Fro: The tail swings the sword at the robot's head. "I don't think so!" Sasha: Well shes breathing...she layed her down on a table* The other arm stops the sword* Saren: "... Oh Hell no..!!" Takes it out of technos hands* Fro: The sword starts to cut through the arm. Saren: He attempted to jump at the robot As the robot was distracted* Mars is successful* Saren: "There's only one thing to say at a time like this.. PIIIIKAMARRRRRRRSSSSS!!!" Saren: -and Mars tries electrocuting the chrome coloring off the robot.- Robot: Error Error Robot: Critical failure The Robot being so damaged and having so much exposed inwards parts* Ghosty: Certainly, Alaine's sabotage work would help* And the sprinklers being on* Mars's attack was Super effective in its work* The robots head exploded and inner parts were destroy* It then froze up and fell on its back with a crashing noise and clanking metal* Saren: Mars was cursing all the way. Mars still being on it crashed through a table with it* Saren: https://youtu.be/_y5e_NK0bjc As the amount of lighting force caused a mini explosive kick back* Saren: Mars cursed, flying back. Sasha: Walks over to techno and rips the last devices off him* Sasha: You alright? Saren: Mars stood up, popping his back and glancing for a way out under his mask Fro: Techno takes the sword from the robot's hand. "This does not belong to you..." Sasha: not even looking at mars* "You even think of running and I'll have a swat team turn up at your parents house and hit them with a federal court offence for harbouring a fugitive..." Saren: "Touch them and no one will find their bodies." Sasha: Then we understand each other....mars.... Fro: As he goes to hand the sword to Sasha, he sparks and loses feeling in one of his upper legs. Fro: "Is...Alaine...all right..?" Saren: "..... Huh, looks like a certain someone's held down by machinery... Now.. What the crap do you want..?" Sasha: Shes on the table...shes alive more tired than anything I think... Fro: "That...That is...Good." Techno then collapses, his face propped up by the floor. Saren: ".... My line was better." Sasha: Takes the sword and thanks techno: Well its not really what I want but rather what you need....after all your currently being held responsible for arson and possibly even terrorism not to mention a someone or something wants you in a cage so bad its sent this thing after you... Saren: "..... So I trade one cage for another..?" Ghosty: Alaine had her eyes shut very tightly now, another sign that she was okay, but at the same time quite the opposite. Her bruise was swelling up even worse, it looked absolutely awful. Sasha: No... Saren: "Yeaaaah, I hiiighly doubt that.. I mean you're so inclined to get me to go with you I can't help but feel it's a trick?" Sasha: Well if you'd prefer Sasha picks up a telephone* Saren: Mars zapped the telephone Saren: ".... Fine fine." Saren: "... One of these days lady, one of these days.." Sasha: Techno get alaine and call in a skyknight pick up on the roof...We got some work to be done... Fro: Techno's tail feebly picks up Alaine. "She needs medical attention..." Saren: "Never seen someone so... Tiny before.." Sasha: HQ will been the best place for her... Ghosty: Alaine flinches as she gets picked up. At least she's reacting, that's progress. Sasha: You looked in the mirror lately? Saren: "Eh, the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Fro: "She's...Fine." Techno holds her in his tail, being careful to not let her get hurt anymore. Sasha smiles and walks* Come on roofs this way...we'll need to let HQ Get in here and do some work I'll give the Police chief the report... Sasha then begins talking into her comms to inform the police chief of the Building they were in was soon to be under Internal affairs authority* Saren: Mars was sitting on the roof, having zapped himself there. The Chief gave a "Ah I see alright then no personnel will interfere..." Saren: "... FUCK MY LIIIIIIIIFE!!!" A bird shit then lands on mars head* Saren: https://youtu.be/_y5e_NK0bjc Saren: Mars growled, then zapped the bird. Saren: *zapped Fro: Techno just keeps following, protecting Alaine. Fro: He has a slight limp in his right upper leg though. Sasha and the gang reach the roof* Soon mars's hair was blown back with his cheeks as well* Suddenly a skyknight dropship uncloaks and unsilences causing some noise* The Cargo doors open and a team come out of it* Looks like science types and a couple of guards in high tech gear* Ghosty: Alaine makes a little, pained whining sound. Sasha: Oh great... Fro: He growls. On in particular type walks up to sasha* ??: Ah Should have known this mess would be yours Lt Fleming... Sasha: Williams...always a pleasure.... Saren: "Ooooh? Cop drama~" Saren: Mars snickered. Williams: Lets skip the pleasantries...The body...? Sasha: The Cop? where the robot left it.... Saren: "Wait wot..?" Williams: Very funny LT....Now the robot.... Sasha: 8th floor juvie prison cells... She then begins to walk off* Sasha: Aren't you gonna ask his name....? Fro: "...I'm more concerned about Alaine at the moment." Williams: stops for a moment before walking onward* Sasha: walks onto the skyknight*....Cold hearted bitch.... Saren: "Pot calling the kettle black." Sasha pushes mars on* Ghosty: Alaine wasn't looking to good... She went limp... The skyknight then closes and gets ready to set off* Saren: "... Wazzspinator sayzzz fuck youuuu.." Mars did a spot on waspinator impression. Fro: "Is there anybody capable of medical treatment on this ship?!" Sasha: No...but u could try rubbing her ears... Sasha: then looks at mars* And we got a defibrillator here... Sasha begins belting up* Sasha: You may wanna strap in Saren: Mars straps in. Fro: "Rubbing her ears?!" Sasha: Shes cat like yeah? The jets blast as mars sinks quite far into his seat taken by its shear force* Chapter 4 Fro: Techno anchors himself, petting Alaine's ears. "You'll get help..." Saren: "Lightning travel is much more fun." Sasha: Cats have sensitive ears she will respond to it quite comfortingly Mars might feel ill from it* Saren: -he didn't eat anything so no chance of vommitting. Queezy* Ghosty: Oddly enough, this seems to be working. Alaine rolls over a bit, curling up, at least looking more relaxed and comfortable. Saren: ".... I'm sooo glad I didn't eat anything." The skyknight came to a halting stop* Mars would be forced into his seat belt* Saren: Unfortunately he had it loose, so he slipped out... Right into Techno's snout. Fro: Techno backs up, growling statically. He continues to pet Alaine. Saren: "Oh sod off dogbot.." Mars then gets cuffed on his hands* Sasha: Almost forgot about that... Saren: "I fucking called it." The Cuffs were Anti Meta Cuffs stopping him from using his powers* Fro: "There's no need for the cuffs...He did help the robot." Sasha: He did but security will expect it till he's processed... Fro: "..." Saren: "..... Tell me I'm not going to jail again?" Sasha: Plus he's got lighting powers and is 14 years old... Saren: "Seventeen." Sasha: looks at him* Well adulthood going to be very disappointing for you.... Saren: "No shit Sherlock." Saren: He retorted, sarcasm bleeding off of his voice. Sasha: Shall I apply a muzzle as well? Or would u prefer a hog tie and put on the robo dogs back and carried in cowboy style? Saren: "Apply either and my retribution will be swift and humiliating when I get out of these." Saren: "That is one promise I intend to keep." Sasha: smiles* Metal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXCM0lZxh4U The Scene moves to the doors opening on the skyknight with sasha standing there with Mars Muzzled and hogtied to techno's back* As they walk down the ramp* Fro: "...I'd prefer to not be fried." Saren: His lungs were pretty damn loud, as a multitude of threats and the words bitch cunt mutt whore were actually heard quite clearly. Fro: Techno would pats Mars on the head in sympathy, but he's holding Alaine. They get down the ramp to processing* She then takes mars off techno and gags him* Then hands him over to the officers there* Saren: He ground his teeth on the gag. Sasha: Watch it with this one...he bites...and wets himself at loud noises... Officer; smiles* Will do Lt Fro: "Where is the medical area." Mars is then taken through a selection of decontamination and medical tests Officer: Through the doors over there Techno is shown the direction* Saren: "Grrr.." Fro: Techno heads in that direction, intent on getting Alaine help. Saren: He certainly didn't let them draw any blood. Saren: Maybe a paranoia of something, maybe not..? Next thing mars knew he was jabbed with a needle* And blood was drawn* Saren: "..... The moment I see you trying to clone me I will fry all of your research data.." Saren: Is what he would've said Mars would then turn to see what who was doing it* It was a rather sexy looking fox nurse* About a little older than him* a female that is* Saren: So she got a rather chilled glare from him. Nurse: she gave a little giggle: Your cuter than the last few that came in...what your story? Saren: He pointed to the ball gag.. Or tried to. She was dealing with the needles* Techno arrives with aliane in the doctors bay* Saren: "Because robots are after meeee." An owl Doctor comes out with a Swiss Accent* Fro: "Is there anybody here? She needs medical attention!" Doctor: Ah hello Doggie what is problem? Saren: "I don't want to have my blood taken.." Ghosty: Alaine was whining again, the bruise looking worse and worse.... Nurse: "I got needles!" She begins twirling overly large injection needles in her hands. Doctor: Ah I see problem with fix her in a jiffy Fro: "..." Nurse: "... Do I do the pokey needle thing now?" Saren: Mars' heart rate spiked as he started to struggle against the cuffs. The Doctor then takes her off techno and begins applying medicine gel to her head and a small cloth to her head* And makes a little match box bed for her* The bruises begin to heal puts her on the side table* Doctor: Time for rest now she will be fine...come back later I will take care of her... Mars's effort was useless* He was at the nurse's mercy* Saren: "Use a smaller one!!" Fro: "..." Techno just collapses. Any energy he had left now gone. The Nurse shrinks down the needles before poking one in Mars's arm. Saren: "Soo.. Mind undoing these cuffs a liiiiitle bit..?" The doctor walks into mars's room* One of the nurses eyes expanded as she looked at Mars suspiciously. "... A'kay!" She immediately cut the cuffs. "...Did i just do a bad cause I've got no ideas what's goin' on. It's okay though, cause I'm in nurse ou- oh hey, it's doctor person!" Saren: "....." Doctor: Ah I see we have a new guest here Saren: "....." He glared at the blood sample, then the needle. Mars's arms then failed* Saren: "Doc.. As soon as I get up I'm outta here." Doctor: What do you mean? Saren: "I was wrongfully kidnapped, so I'ma leaving like'a Luigi." Doctor: then looks at the needles that were used on Mars* Adrenaline and horse tranquillisers.... Doctor: Someones been messing with the supplies again* Saren: "..... FUCKING.." Nurse:"I used one of those things," Nurse: "Dunno which one... horse one?" Saren: "Nuuuurse.. Use the adrenaline." Doctor: They are both empty "I only used one though," Nurse looked at her needles she had used two at once* Half of mars's body was hyped up as hell and the other was a complete slump* He began drooling from his mouth* Saren: "What the fuck did you do to me..!" Nurse " 'M s'ry," Rin cowered further. Saren: "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.." Doctor then set him up on the ward bed* And wheeled him through* Doctor: To the Machine room we'll sort this Saren: "I hate this place.. So muuuuch!" Doctor: now my dear would u get the door* Saren: "What is this..?" Well the doors open and mars is tossed into the machine* Doctor Straps him in* Now u may feel some discomfort soon Saren: "... Wait.. Nothing's happening." The Doctor cracks his knuckles* Then flips a big switch and tesla rod can be seen flashing with lighting* Saren: "I eat electricity you biiitch!" The seat he was in then slides him into what looks like a giant microwave* The lights spark and dim several times* Then mars spins slowly in the machine as he feels some sort of radation hitting him in the machine* It was more strange feeling than harmful* Saren: Mars flipped the doctor off, or tried to DOCTOR: Hmmm seems to be resisting...guess we'll need to turn it up The doctor then Cranked up the dial* At this point mars might feel his blood bubbling and boiling* The tesla rods spark* Doctor: Hmmm Cranks it up further* The doctor begins to laugh evilly* Like a mad scientist would Saren: "Nurse! qwq" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MP2oWvh6I44 Chapter 5 Alaine awakens up in a chair of some kind* Shes in some sort of pilot chair as she looks around* Ghosty: Alaine seems confused. "W-what's going on...?" Through the window she can see space outside* Ghosty: "Whoa...." Alaine is absolutely clueless, but fascinated at the same time. The control panel Bleeps* Ghosty: "Huh?" Alaine looks down at the panel, curiously. A button Flash's* Ghosty: Alaine doesn't recognize anything around her, but at the same time it all feels pretty familiar. She presses the button, wondering what it will do. Receiving Hail* The comms come on: ZETHIAN! GIVE US THE CODES NOW! Comms: AND WE'LL GRANT YOU A QUICK DEATH! Ghosty: "Never!" Alaine responds without a second thought, even though she doesn't know why. Comms: THEN YOU WILL SUFFER! Computer: Warp Drives ready Computer: Enemy ships detected Ghosty: Alaine bangs a fist on the warp drive button, out of frustration. Computer: Warp in 5 Ghosty: Alaine still doesn't know why she's doing any of this, she's moving like a puppet. 4 3 Computer warning Incoming missles 2 1 An explosion in the back of the ship hits* Alarms go off* Ghosty: "Rrgh! Nonononono...." Alaine starts panicking. Computer Alert alert Engine damage The ship enters warp* Ship warning signs all over* Ghosty: Alaine closes her eyes as she enters warp, praying that she'll live. She has entered warped and arrives on the other side with a rough ride* She Arrives in earths orbit* Ghosty: Alaine, still in panic mode, reaches for a headset on the side of her head. Computer Warning warning engine over load Ghosty: "This is Alaine of the Zethross, broadcasting on all frequencies! Going down!!" Alaine shouts into her headset. Computer Warning warning Entering Planets atmosphere Computer: This course of action is not recommend in current ship condition Ghosty: Alaine tries to steer the ship away, realising that she's lost control. The planets gravity is pulling her ship in* The ship begins its decent* Computer: Warni..ni..ni *Buzzing* Warni..ni..* Bang* Innnng S..S..System Ma..Ma..malfunction Ghosty: Alaine holds onto the armrests on her seat, knowing all there is left she can do is hope. Explosions in the engine happen* Then something hits her Windscreen causing a crack* Ghosty: "Nonono!" Alaine immediately reaches for her helmet, basically a reflex at this point. her ship enters the atmosphere after the fires begin to die out as she begins to see blue sky's as she descends towards the ground* The Glass breaks* As another blast causes something to hit her seat knocking her about* Ghosty: Alaine gets knocked out cold by this. Alaine wakes up in her match box bed in the medbay Ghosty: Alaine jolts awake, with a blood-curdling, fearful screech. Alaine then saw she was fine* Sweating* Ghosty: Once Alaine got a hold of herself, she just just flopped back over in her bed. She put one hand over her head, since her head was still a little sore. She took a deep breath. Fro: The sound of metal clanking outside the mouse hole quickly is heard. Ghosty: "Huh?" Alaine turns over in her little bed, looking for the source of the sound. Fro: Ipet's eyes look in. Ghosty: "Hello?" Fro: "Are you alright?" Ghosty: "Techno!" Alaine jumps right up out of her bed, wrapping right around Techno's leg and refusing to let go. Poor little thing, she's still shaking. Fro: He nuzzles her carefully. "What is wrong." Ghosty: "I had the worst dream...." Alaine answered, relaxing a little bit. Alaine Notices techno has not went for repairs yet* Some of his body is still damaged* Fro: "What did you dream about." Ghosty: "Techno! Why didn't you go get repairs yet?" Alaine asks, probably trying to change the subject. Fro: "That could wait. What did you dream about." Ghosty: "...Space.... I was in space..." Alaine mumbles, trying to put it all together. Fro: He waits for her to continue. Ghosty: "E-everything went wrong, I w-was about to crash..." Alaine stammered. Fro: "..." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5p1rYDS7VA Ghosty: "Some one was yelling at me... They wanted something from me... It was so scary..." Alaine rambled. Fro: "Hm..." Ghosty: "C-come on Techno... Let's get you fixed up..." Alaine nuzzled Techno slightly, still refusing to let go of his leg. Fro: "Anything else?" Ghosty: "N-no..." Alaine answered. Fro: Techno's head keeps looking at her, before his tail grabs her and sets her on his head. Ghosty: Alaine lays down, patting his head rather affectionately. Fro: He starts limping towards the repair bay. Ghosty: Alaine, noticing Techno's limp, crawls down off of his head and starts going ahead of him. "I'll try and find someone, meet you halfway!" Alaine says, before taking off. There's no stopping her; not when Techno needs help. Fro: "Insistent..." Ghosty: Alaine runs right ahead, right into the repair bay. She starts waving her arms and squeaking, trying to get someone's attention. A couple of minutes later Kaylee is seen with alaine on a trolley for techno* Fro: "Hm.." They pull up to techno* Ghosty: "Thank you!!" Alaine nuzzles Kaylee. Kaylee: You look like you've seen better days tech Fro: "Funny." Kaylee helps techno on the trolley* Ghosty: Alaine crawls up onto Kaylee's shoulder. Fro: He climbs onto the trolley. "..." Later Techno is on the repair table with Alaine in a little engineer out fit and suit with tools Kaylee made her* Kaylee works on his armour plating* Kaylee: So what did the damage? Fro: "Robot." Ghosty: Alaine nodded. "He got hurt trying to save me, but I don't remember much after that..." Kaylee: Looks at the armour* Electrical burns? She shows on the armour the burned parts* Fro: "...I was thrown into a generator." Kaylee: Hmmm Well guess I could look into designing you something to help with that... Ghosty: Alaine walks over next to the damaged parts, trying to see if there's anything she can help with. Alaine could see parts in the damaged leg* Parts jamming the joint and armour shredded* Ghosty: "Aha!" Alaine scurries over to the damaged leg, and gets to work. She seems to know what she's doing... Again. How odd... Kaylee: Had some more looks into data you brought back from the tower that time Kaylee: Found Some of your original blue prints and system layouts.. Kaylee: Gave me some ideas for some new Weapons and armour designs Kaylee: There was also even data on further update ideas on your Body Ghosty: "Aaaannnd... There we go!" Alaine manages to get Techno's joint unjammed and functional, leaving just the armor to be fixed. Fro: "Hm.." She begins showing examples on the TV as she work* Fro: Techno tilts his head to look at the screen. "..?" Ghosty: Alaine looks up at the TV too, all too curious. Kaylee: Clicks the button* It shows examples of a jet thrusters system* Fro: "...?" Ghosty: Alaine sees this, remembers her dream and looks away slightly. Tv: In attempts to improve mobility jet thrusters seem to be working well on the body model giving the model limited flight control in the air and ability jump higher and even increase charging speeds Fro: "..." Kaylee: Sounds like they looked a lot into that one Fro: "Hm." The next one came on with heavy weapons attachment platform* Fro: "..." Technos back would have a heavy weapons cannon of some kind on it* Showing heavy mini-gun and explosives weapons on it* Fro: "What is that." Fro: "No." Kaylee: This ones called the tank buster Fro: "No." Kaylee: Some others were developed with it though...remove the weapon and it has other versions of it with a utility device of some kind Ghosty: Alaine's dream still seemed to be bothering her some. She was absently staring off into space. Fro: Alaine would feel Techno's tail petting her ears. "What was developed with it." Kaylee: More like military support model designs such as radar jamming and armoured cover deployment Fro: "Hm." Ghosty: Alaine purred. Fro: "Maybe. Continue with the other systems." Fro: "And what of the rest of the new features. Anything lightweight in addition to the heavier weapons?" Kaylee: There was lighter models designed with less armour made problem is it makes u more vulnerable Fro: "Any weaponry?" Fro: "I'd prefer to not be made into a tank." Kaylee giggles: Got some interesting ideas into that Kaylee clicks again showing a design for a energy sword style weapons on different parts of his body* Fro: "Hm.." Kaylee: clicks again showing a design for Attack drones that launch from his back* A grapple hook system* Another shows Climbing claws on his paws* For scaling walls and buildings* Laser weapons on the side of the body* Ghosty: Alaine looks back at the blueprints, once again interested. Kaylee: Best one I found though was another defence Kaylee shows a sort of shielding system similar to a sci fi movies style* Ghosty: "Ooooh....." Kaylee: the one they poured the most money into a kinetic barrier style just like in the movies Kaylee: Seems they had it working to a degree but we're talking about 20 years ago Kaylee: Might be able to do more on that with today's tech...want me to look into it? It showed one of technos body testing models having all sorts of weapons fired at it and the shield deflecting till they break* and then recharge* Fro: "I don't know.." Ghosty: Alaine looks pretty interested. "I could help with that..." Alaine tries to summon a small psychic shield, but it seems that bump on her head really messed her up. Alaine manages to produce nothing but sparks. She sighs, defeated. Kaylee: heh I look forward to it and OH! Kaylee: I almost forgot She runs into the next room and comes back with something after moving a few things* Fro: "..?" Its another device about the size of a mobile phone* Kaylee: Got this idea after Alaine here asked me if there was a way to help you stop getting disabled by EMP's Kaylee: It won't stop em all but it will certainly help negate the effects longer by helping ur power systems from overloading so easily Ghosty: Alaine perked right up. "You did it?!! Woohoo!!!" Fro: "Hm.." Kaylee: It will take the impact from the EMP Blasts meaning you won't immediately lose control of your systems Ghosty: Alaine gave Techno a little pat on the head. Kaylee: So the first few emp attempts will not just put you down and helpless Kaylee: How ever for it to keep working it will take at least 2-3 minutes to flush out the effects of the first couple of emps before it will be ready for more Kaylee: And even if it attaches devices to you it will give you enough control of your power systems to redirect them towards the EMP Devices Kaylee: And overload them Ghosty: Alaine reaches out, trying to give Kaylee a little hug. Fro: "Hm." Kaylee: Hey can't take all the credit Alaine gave the idea and shes got a talent for engineering.... Ghosty: Alaine happily squeaked. Fro: "..." She's petted. "Thank you, Alaine " Kaylee: Heh well lets get you fixed up techno Gonna need to put you offline to install some things and get your charge back up Kaylee: You ready for it? Fro: "...Fine." Ghosty: "Good boy..." Alaine scratches behind Techno's ears, and pats him on the head. Kaylee then lays him down* Fro: "No heavy weaponry." and plugs in the charge* Kaylee: Heh how about a paint job instead? Fro: "What?" Kaylee: Bling you up a bit and give u a fresh paint job Ghosty: Alaine giggled. Kaylee: heh now get some rest here techno after all your still a bit organic Kaylee: let me and alaine give you a repair She plugs the power cable into Techno's neck port* Kaylee and alaine begin working on techno as the scene fades to black* Chapter 6 PM Metal Man: The other side of the door can be heard* PM Metal Man: ??: The Deal was made and your money will be returned to you in time...For now...I suggest you sit there and await the people coming to collect now.... PM | Removed 2:12:06 PM Trisell Chronos: This message has been removed. PM Metal Man: the voice was deep somewhat masked* PM | Edited 2:12:14 PM Trisell Chronos: "... Yeah fine... Wait, how long are we talking?" PM Metal Man: ??: oh soon....sooner than those machines that have been hunting you I suspect... PM Trisell Chronos: "Yeah, they'd better." PM Metal Man: Sasha: That's our cue....who wants to do the honours? PM Metal Man: She suggests for the door to be broke down* PM Dank Lord Saren: Mars looks at Sasha. "Why not pretend to be the collector's?" PM Dank Lord Saren: Wait until the transmission is finished?" PM Metal Man: Sasha: I don't suppose you have his money do you? PM Dank Lord Saren: "Can't we bluff it?" PM Metal Man: Sasha: Criminals love cold hard cash they are a bit iffy when it comes to electronic transfers...and come on the face he will have when he finds out he's been busted will be priceless PM Dank Lord Saren: "Bust it down it is then." PM Seducable Fro: Techno cloaks. PM Metal Man: Sasha: Techno...make like a big bad dog and get in his face with the the growling teeth... PM Trisell Chronos: Pacing and muttering was heard on the other side of the door. PM Metal Man: Sasha: mars blast the door down please... PM Dank Lord Saren: "Got it." PM Dank Lord Saren: He raised a hand and shot a bolt of lightning at the door. PM Dank Lord Saren: He was going for overkill PM Trisell Chronos: Does Metal react with the door or do I? Not really sure what the door is PM Metal Man: The door blasts open* PM Luna: Alaine had apparently been dozing off in her exhaustion, because the door breaking down startled her awake. PM Trisell Chronos: A wide, though not too pudgy, figure, wearing a large black trenchcoat, and a collared black shirt with leather pants. This was the individual jumping back suddenly. He had somewhat messy almost green blonde shaggy hair, and a large nose. Two tasers he kept at his side were immediately poised at the door... before he realized he grabbed both tasers and not a gun at which point he started to reach back for the gun instead to replace his right-handed taser. PM Metal Man: Sasha: Good evening... PM Dank Lord Saren: "Shoot me with those tasers .3." PM Trisell Chronos: "Great, now I've bounty hunters," The man groaned. His hands were rather steady but his tone was anything but stable. "I'm getting a refund in a moment here, so if you'll kindly stand pretty and wait, I'll give you a- what?" He looked to Mars. PM Dank Lord Saren: "C'no PM Trisell Chronos: A large cylinder was to the left, a passively swaying liquid metal inside with a reinforced lid. PM Dank Lord Saren: *c'mooon." PM Trisell Chronos: "Your buddy here a masochist?" The man kept looking at each of them. PM Metal Man: Sasha: I'm sorry to inform you sir but you've been scammed... PM Trisell Chronos: "Yeah," He scoffed. "That's why I'm here." PM Dank Lord Saren: "No, I can't feel my legs." PM Trisell Chronos: ... should I reply? PM Dank Lord Saren: "Also, can I have what's inside it then?" Mars asked, clearly his priorities were skewed. PM Metal Man: Sasha: He's a strange one yes...But we have a problem here.... PM Dank Lord Saren: "I'll trade you this magic knife." PM Trisell Chronos: "... What do you people want here?" The man asked, calming a bit but not lowering his weapons. PM Metal Man: Sasha: answers... PM Dank Lord Saren: "And that metal thing." PM Trisell Chronos: "Yeah well I don't know you people so unless you wanna share some of those with me, I think you just ruined my deal." PM Metal Man: Sasha: ALright this is going no where fast Sasha snaps her fingers signalling techno to get scary PM Seducable Fro: He'll feel something wiry wrap around his ankle, before being pulled to the ground. PM Trisell Chronos: The taser and gun went off a few times before the man slammed against the ground, barely arching his head forward in time to keep from conking himself out. "What the what what what!" PM Seducable Fro: He's pinned down to the ground by the decloaked Techno. "My apologies. " PM Luna: Though Alaine's exhausted, she managed to telekinetically keep the man's head in place. "Stay right there..." PM Metal Man: Sasha: show her police badge to Mendoza* Currently I'm looking at a shady deal in a tower block loaded with gang members and people who have been broke out of prison only to reach the head mans room to find you here with a laptop talking to someone who is clearly not here and that container over there... PM Metal Man: Sasha: And all sign point to you being in charge of this whole operation... PM Trisell Chronos: "In cha- wait, you don't know who I am already?!" The man squinted his eyes. "... Okay look. I'll tell ya what I'm doing here but can I stand up please?" PM Seducable Fro: Techno looks at Sasha. PM Metal Man: Sasha: Mars take those tasors off him....*She nods at techno* PM Seducable Fro: He gets off him. "I did not wish to do that." PM Trisell Chronos: The man tossed the taser and gun aside regardless as he starts standing up. "I'm not some kingpin or whatever you're looking for. I'm just here because I had a bad deal. You know the IDs? From that Melcro place?" PM Luna: Alaine lets go of the man too. PM Metal Man: Sasha:..I've heard of them yes... PM Luna: Alaine then starts to nod off again, since she's exhausted from the last fight. PM Trisell Chronos: "See that?" He gestured to the container. "That's why I'm here. She was on the black market, makes it cheaper, and so I decided to buy. Turns out it wasn't what I needed, so I came to get my money back. If you pay a bit you can have her, but that's all I'm here for. I don't... RUN this place. Just a buyer." PM Metal Man: Sasha: And why is this one not suited to your needs? PM Trisell Chronos: "Eh... child mode- well teenager. I was looking for a bodyguard. To be fair, she's a good one, but I don't need people looking at me all disgusted when they see a pretty young girl with me all the time. Not my kind of thing, get me?" PM | Edited 2:52:48 PM Luna: (I have to go mow the lawn, someone else can play Alaine if she is needed. She's asleep rn) PM Metal Man: Sasha: I see... PM Metal Man: (kk) PM Metal Man: (Almost done here anyway) PM Trisell Chronos: (M'kay. Hope you have fun... mowing the lawn @_@) PM Metal Man: Sasha: Alright Mr..? PM Luna: (I won't =~=) PM Trisell Chronos: "... Yeah hurt my pride more," He sighed. "Whatever, you'll tell anyone if they ask anyway. Mendoza." PM Metal Man: Sasha: Mendoza...I'll make you a deal then... PM Metal Man: Sasha: You give me the ID and I'll let you walk out of here free if you can get out of the block before the police arrive and allow you to walk out with what ever you can grab from here on the way down... PM Trisell Chronos: "... You know what? Whatever, fine. That's close enough to what I wanted to do anyway," He took out a small rectangular box... then tossed it to Mars. PM Dank Lord Saren: Mars caught it. "...?" PM Metal Man: Sasha: A Pleasure doing business with you... PM Trisell Chronos: "Yeah..." Mendoza groaned, picking up his weapons and moving around them to the exit. PM Trisell Chronos: Shaaaaaaaading PM Metal Man: Sasha turns to look at the pod calling on her phone back to edf* PM Dank Lord Saren: Mars opened the box. "What's this?" PM Trisell Chronos: "Remote control," Mendoza called back. A set of buttons were on the box once opened. A dial with levels, an on and off button, and a voice box to speak through. PM Dank Lord Saren: Mars pressed the on button. PM Trisell Chronos: A flash-drive port was at the front as well, retractable. PM Dank Lord Saren: "Ohhh coool!" PM Metal Man: Sasha: Sasha talks with the operator for sometime getting pick up instructions alright on the roof... PM Trisell Chronos: A click went off in the remote control. The dial glowed a bit. "LEVEL 0" it sounded. A beeping came from the cylinder, with the lid. PM Dank Lord Saren: "Confused, how do I power it up?" PM Metal Man: Sasha: turns to face what mars is doing* What did you do? PM Dank Lord Saren: "I turned on my new toy." PM Trisell Chronos: The dial went through twenty levels. It was currently on zero. PM Dank Lord Saren: "I guess my new friend..? Hopefully." PM Metal Man: Sasha: You fool what are you doing...we have no idea what this thing is capable of....and even then those that sent the robots might be tracking it... PM Dank Lord Saren: "And? I'm setting it free." PM | Edited 3:03:43 PM Dank Lord Saren: Mars turned up the dial to.. Well level two..? PM Trisell Chronos: The liquid began to move more, but the lid was still on the capsule. PM Trisell Chronos: BRB bathroom PM Dank Lord Saren: Mars raised the dial to.. Level four. PM Metal Man: Sasha: IT is not a person, IT is a weapon, IT is a machine, A creation and IT may be the reason these things are after you ... PM Seducable Fro: "..." PM Trisell Chronos: The liquid continued sploshing... the glass began to crack as the lid remained on. PM Dank Lord Saren: "And I don't give a flying fuck so sod off." PM Seducable Fro: "It's described as a she." PM Dank Lord Saren: He turned it up to ten. PM Trisell Chronos: Red sparks were seen in the pod before the capsule bursts, some glass flying about as the liquid zipped out, begnning to reform on the floor as it stiffened. PM Dank Lord Saren: "Yay, friend." PM Metal Man: Sasha: looks at techno* It may look like it is real but it is a creation something made in a lab, You on the other hand were something before you became you techno....this could be more dangerous than you think PM Dank Lord Saren: "Oiiii, you alright blob thing?" PM Seducable Fro: "If that is the case, then is treating her as a dangerous tool before even giving her a chance to make her own decisions really the best option?" PM Trisell Chronos: The liquid eventually went upward, forming legs, arms, a torso, a head. The figure now in front of them was a little shorter than the average female height. She looked to be around her mid teens judging by the body. Black soft-looking skin, with pointed elf-like ears. She didn't wear any clothing but at the same time nothing seemed particularly pronounced, nor were some things even there. Small freckle-like marks slightly lighter and darker than her skin lined her hands up to her shoulders, and some around her nose. Her eyes were somewhat slit, almost like a snake, glowing blue, and her hair was a bob-cut red, frizzy. She looked about silently, head jerking quickly about, though she didn't seem nervous. "... W- Oh... so I guess I'm with..." She centered in on Mars. "You?" PM Metal Man: Sasha: It is a company made product from a company with a dark shady past that is only interested in making money and that always leads to something..*turns to hear the voice*....bad PM Dank Lord Saren: "I guess?" PM Dank Lord Saren: "What's your name?" PM Trisell Chronos: The ID kept pausing between answers, trying to reply to both before turning back to Mars once more. "Uh, Rin... h-hi." PM Dank Lord Saren: "Hi!" PM Dank Lord Saren: He tried to hug her. he's hyperactive and friendly, Sue him. PM Trisell Chronos: She stiffened at first, blinking at the gesture. "Oh!" She hugged back. PM Metal Man: Sasha: Looks at the scene She face palms and sigh as she turns her back I have a bad feeling about this... PM Trisell Chronos: "If you don't like it, why did you buy me?" Rin asked, turning to Sasha. PM Trisell Chronos: "Wait... y- you guys are the ones who...wait..." PM Seducable Fro: "You likely thought-Buy?" PM Trisell Chronos: "Yeah, I was getting reassigned," She answered. "... Civilian work?" PM Metal Man: Sasha's Radio goes* Eta in 1 minute PM Metal Man: Sasha: its time to move... PM Metal Man: Sasha walked past them all* PM Dank Lord Saren: "I guess, though don't mind her.. Dog girl is a hardass bitch." He whispered. PM Trisell Chronos: "Okay... Am I coming with you?" Rin asked. PM Dank Lord Saren: "Yeah!" PM Trisell Chronos: "Alright," She smiled,. PM Dank Lord Saren: "Ooh, best friends .3." PM Metal Man: They walk on the roof of the building where a SkyKnight Drop ship decloaks and opens its rear cargo door for them* PM Metal Man: Sasha: Turns to get them on* On board now PM Dank Lord Saren: "Got it." PM Trisell Chronos: Rin immediately hopped in, crouching a bit as she sat. PM Dank Lord Saren: Mars followed suit, sitting next to new buddy. PM Seducable Fro: Techno hops on. PM Metal Man: As sasha was about to get on she turned to look behind her ear's perked* PM Metal Man: As if she heard something* PM Trisell Chronos: "... So where are we going?" Rin asked, scotting over against Mars.